


riled up

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coming In Pants, Day 6: Clothed Getting Off, M/M, Making Out, NSFW Writing Challenge, Slight Kagakuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus,” Aomine says, when he’s down from his high. </p><p>“Just Ryouta will do, actually,” Kise says smugly.</p><p>or: Day 6-Clothed Getting Off</p>
            </blockquote>





	riled up

**Author's Note:**

> i had to summary like that sorry

Basketball practice with Aomine, Kuroko, and Kagami always leaves Kise feeling horny. It’s not Kagami or Kuroko’s presence (or, lack thereof, in Kuroko’s case), it’s more seeing Aomine actually happy and challenged and riled up about something. It’s always a precious sight when Kise manages to see it.

When Kise only had a hopeless crush on Aomine, he was convinced that he’d never be able to keep Aomine’s attention. Aomine quickly remedied that when they became official beyond a shadow of doubt. He was an attentive boyfriend and lover, shockingly, even if the public didn’t see it much. He always made sure everything with Kise was all right and it makes Kise smile even thinking about it.

Aomine winning his final one-on-one with Kagami jolts Kise out of his reprieve when he swoops in towards him after his victory. He plants a small kiss on Kise’s cheek and Kise blushes as red as Akashi’s hair. Kise’s already a little desperate for some kind of contact with Aominecchi after seeing him all sweaty and forceful on the court.

“Well, we better catch the train back,” Kagami says, slinging his bag around his shoulders and picking up Kuroko’s, too. “Nice game, Aho. I’ll beat you next time. I let you win!”

“Bakagami!” Aomine screeches, laughing loudly. He’s so relaxed and happy and Kise wants to go down on him right here on the court. It’s such a perverted thought that Kise blushes a little.

“See you soon, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko dismisses, pulling Kagami off of the court by his sleeve.

“Text me, Kurokocchi!” Kise calls.

Aomine runs his hand through Kise’s golden hair affectionately and leans down to murmur into his ear. “Your place or mine?”

“Yours,” Kise replies. He winks at him. “You have a bigger bed.”

***

When they get to Aomine’s bedroom, they’re already frantically making out against any surface Aomine can slam Kise up against. Aomine shuts his bedroom door and hoists Kise up against it. Kise’s legs wrap around Aomine instinctually. He grinds against Aomine, rolling his hips in hard circles.

“Shit, Kise,” Aomine croons in his ear. He works on sucking a hickey high onto Kise’s neck while Kise rolls their dicks together through their thin basketball shorts again and again and again.

Aomine finally walks Kise over to the bed, supporting him with ease. Kise loves how strong Aomine is and Aomine _knows_ it. They’re of relatively similar build, but Aomine is so much stronger than Kise. He’s held him against the wall and fucked him before. Aomine’s blatant strength always gets Kise off a little too quickly, but Aomine loves knowing he can do that to this gorgeous man.

Aomine lays Kise down on the bed and climbs over him. Kise drags Aomine’s mouth back to his in an open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues meet at the same time Aomine rests his waist flush against Kise’s.

“Shit, I’m going to come in my pants like a teenager,” Kise whines. Aomine wants to groan that he is a teenager, but whatever.

Aomine slides a hand into Kise’s hair and _pulls_ , baring Kise’s pale throat for Aomine’s viewing pleasure. The moan Kise lets out is downright indecent. Aomine scrapes his teeth across Kise’s adam’s apple and Kise slots a thigh in between Aomine’s legs.

Aomine grinds down on Kise’s thigh, chasing orgasm already. He’s too worked up from basketball and the heady scent of sex already permeating the room. He reaches a hand down and starts palming Kise through his shorts in revenge.

“Aominecchi,” Kise cries. “You’re killing me here.”

“Come for me, Ryouta,” Aomine growls. His voice never fails to arouse Kise.

“Fuck, Daiki,” Kise practically shrieks. He arches up into Aomine’s hand, coming in his pants like he’s never touched his dick before. Aomine would make fun of him if he weren’t so close to doing the same.

Kise goes boneless for approximately a half of a second and then he’s grinding his thigh up into Aomine’s dick, stimulating him even more than Aomine thought possible. Aomine breathes out a quiet swear word and follows Kise, wordlessly spilling in his shorts.

“Jesus,” Aomine says, when he’s down from his high.

“Just Ryouta will do, actually,” Kise says smugly. He pulls Aomine down for another kiss, but Aomine’s too busy trying to concuss himself against Kise’s abs after that horrible joke.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr name is pessimisticprose


End file.
